Pensamientos de una reina
by Alice Casterwille
Summary: Los pensamientos de Susan en su tercer viaje a Narnia. SUSPIAN
1. Prologo

Bueno aquí les dejo mi historia de Narnia, después de Las Crónicas de Narnia 2 (independientemente de los libros)

**Prologo**

"_¿seguro que no podemos volver? Me he dejado la linterna en Narnia"_. Aquella fue la ultima frase donde se menciono Narnia en mi presencia ya que ninguno de los tres querían que le recordara y me deprimiera, pero, lo que ellos no sabían era que aunque por la mañana me mostraba indiferente, por la noche me encerraba en mi cuarto y lloraba, lloraba por que no podía estar con el, lloraba por que nadie de este mundo tenia esos ojos marrones, lloraba por no poderle olvidar.

LCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCN

-Vamos Lu, tranquila, el esta en un lugar mejor ahora-dije intentando consolar a mi hermana

-Pero Susan, ¿Quién nos va a contar como se creo Narnia?- dijo mi hermana mientras las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos

- Pero si esa historia te la sabes de memoria, además- se me ocurrió una idea descabellada y sin pensar se lo dijo- alo mejor se ha ido a Narnia y cuando tú y Edmund regreséis podéis volver a verle

Si, efectivamente ya no me afectaba mencionar Narnia, había dejado de llorar por las noches e intentaba olvidarle aunque me era imposible.

-Venga Lucy, que sino llegaremos tarde-dijo Peter

Después de la muerte de mi madre y profesor Kirke se había ocupado de nosotros pero, ahora, tras su fallecimiento no teníamos a nadie que nos cuidara y posiblemente acabaríamos siendo adoptados por distintas familias. Nos montamos en el tren que nos llevaría a la estación y de allí haríamos una caminata hasta el cementerio donde se encontraba la tumba del profesor.

LCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCN

-Lo lamento niños, el profesor era la única persona que os podía acoger mi mas sentido pésame-nos dijo el abogado

-¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí?- dijo Edmund

-He venido porque el profesor kirke os ha nombrado en su testamento, vamos a la casa y allí lo leemos

Llegamos a la casa del profesor que contenía el armario que nos llevo por primera vez a Narnia, como la noche se había ido abierto paso poco a poco decidimos leerlo por la mañana "_¿Qué nos habrá dejado el profesor?, ¿Qué haremos ahora?" _Todas esas dudas rondaban por mi cabeza intentando quitarle al de él puesto nº 1 de pensamientos cansada mis ojos se cerraron _como no_ pensando en los suyos.

Cuando me levante mis hermanos ya estaban en la mesa así que desayune rápido y fuimos al que era el despacho del profesor para leer su testamento, el abogado nos lo mostró y leyó en voz alta:

Al_ gran Peter pevensie y el justo Edmund pevensie _le dejo mi colección de espadas antiguas para que disfruten de esos tiempos de niñez

A _la benévola Susan y la valiente Lucy pevensie _les dejo mi colección de libros para que se diviertan aprendiendo

Y a los cuatro les doy mis anillos verdes y amarillos (no tocar sin guantes) para que les sepan utilizar.

-Y ya esta las cosas las tenéis en la sala de estar me marcho- dicho esto desapareció

Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar Lucy cogio los libros y fue leyendo el titulo un por uno hasta que encontró el que quería "Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Sobrino del mago"

-Si-grito

Edmund se dirigió a ver las espadas

-Como molan- pensó en voz alta

Peter y yo nos dirigimos a la mesita donde en el centro había una bolsita pequeña la abrimos lo volcamos y allí estaban los dos anillos amarillos. Instintivamente Lucy y Edmund se sentaron en los sofás de enfrente a nosotros

-Se ha caído una nota – dijo Edmund el más observador de los cuatro, la cogio y leyó:

_Se, que Aslan ha dicho que Susan y Peter no podían volver pero, yo era lo único que os quedaba en este mundo así que os dejo mis anillos para que volváis a Narnia los cuatro juntos porque ¿Qué cuesta intentarlo? Seguro que Aslan no querrá que Susan y Peter se queden aquí sin familia. Bueno os cito las instrucciones:_

_Si queréis coger los anillos poneros guantes porque sino seréis automáticamente transportados al Bosque de los Mundos _

_Para ir allí tenéis que usar los amarillos, el portal de Narnia esta marcado con una ralla en el suelo._

_Una vez que entréis a Narnia como ya no hay nada que os ate a este mundo no podréis volver nunca._

-¿queréis que probemos?- nos dijo Lucy entusiasmada por la idea

-Mañana-dijo Peter-mañana nos vamos de aquí

LCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCN

Una vez Lucy se acostó entre en el cuarto de Peter

-¿Cómo que mañana?-dije histérica

-Mañana nos vamos a Narnia Susan-dijo Peter muy convencido

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que aslan nos va a dejar Peter?

-Susan solo ten fe ¿vale?

-Peter no se que pensar una vez que salgamos de aquí no podemos volver

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No te as dado cuenta de que en la bolsa solo estaban los amarillos no podemos volver una vez que les toquemos y si no nos deja ir ¿que vamos a hacer en el Bosque de los Mundos?

-Susan solo intentémoslo no creo que el profesor nos haya dado los anillos para que nos quedemos a mitad de camino tu y yo

-Tienes razón, no creo que aslan nos impida el paso

LCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCN

A la mañana siguiente Peter me despertó y salimos los cuatro al jardín trasero nos agarramos todos las manos y contamos

-uno…dos…tres-Edmund y Lucy se pusieron los anillos y todos fuimos transportados

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Lucy


	2. el pais de aslan y el retorno

Las crónicas de Narnia no son mías sino de C.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. La verdad es que al verle me llego la inspiración para escribir el capitulo

**Capitulo 1: El País de Aslan y el retorno **

-No lo se Lucy-dijo mi hermano Peter

-Quizá hayamos sido llamados desde Narnia-dijo Lucy

Mi corazón comenzó a latir pensando en que el podría… prefiero no pensarlo

-No, no estáis en Narnia. Bienvenidos hijos de Adán e hijas de Eva a mi país

Esa voz, aquella voz, no, imposible, pero tenia razón esto no era Narnia y tampoco el bosque entre los mundos

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Edmund-¡muéstrate!

-Solo han pasado dos meses en tu mundo y ya no me recuerdas Rey Edmund el Justo

-¡Aslan! Sabia que vendrías,-dijo Lucy enterrando su cabeza en el pelo de Aslan sin parar de sonreír-sabia que no nos dejarías ahora que…

-Lose pequeña Digori ha muerto en vuestro mundo, pero en Narnia Digori esta mas sano que un roble y deseoso de volver a veros

-¿entonces Su y Peter también?-dijo Edmund

Lucy se dio la vuelta para mirarle y Aslan se extraño por la pregunta

-quiero decir…-agarro mi mano y la de Peter- yo no me voy sin Peter y Susan

-¿quien dice que dos de los cuatro reyes de antaño no puedan volver a su reino?

-Pero… ¿no dijiste que Peter y Susan ya eran mayores y que por eso no podían volver?-dijo Lucy

-Yo digo muchas cosas según el destino de las muchas vidas Lucy, la vuestra ha cambiado, la magia insondable que gobierna Narnia ha querido que se vuelva a repetir la edad de oro, aunque esta vez con un rey mas.

"_con un rey mas"_ hasta Aslan le mencionaba, es que no se daban cuenta de que me dolía y mucho

-Gran rey Peter, Sumo Monarca serias tan amable de cruzar esa puerta- y señalo tres palos que simulaban una "puerta"- acompañado de tus dos hermanos menores

Ahí lo comprendí Aslan no quería que fuera a Narnia, no debía ser tan negativa, Aslan no quería que fuera de momento a Narnia, los tres formaron una fila y de la mano fueron pasando de uno en uno la "puerta".La ultima en cruzar fue Lucy que me dedico su ultima mirada con una sonrisa de fe y esperanza. Aslan se giro y quedamos cara a cara.

-Aslan yo…

-No hace falta querida lose todo

Pero necesito expresarme es que nadie lo entiende no lo aguanto!!!!!!

-Susan se que todavía amas al rey Caspian X y que le quieres con todo tu corazón…

No le deje continuar y seguí yo porque sabia lo que venia lo sabia y lo odiaba.

-…y que por eso no puedo ir a Narnia, seguramente Caspian ya se habrá casado y sabes que yo me deprimiré y mis hermanos no soportan verme triste así que Peter se enfrentara con Caspian y sabes como acabara-lo solté todo de golpe ni siquiera se si respire lo único que se es que a partir de eso comencé a llorar y acabe abrazada a Aslan

-Reina, no tienes porque llorar-ahí me solté del abrazo y le mire a los ojos secándome las lagrimas- te voy a enviar a Narnia, te he mandado que te quedes porque quería decirte buenas y malas noticias: Caspian no esta comprometido y aunque han pasado dos años en Narnia el te sigue amando mas incluso que el primer día y las malas son que vuestro amor no será admirado por todos y tendréis dificultadas-_"Peter"_ pensé _-_no solo tu hermano… lo siento Susan pero te vas a enterar de todas maneras Caspian ha decidido que aunque te ama con todo su ser no puede esperarte mas y ha decidido hacer un baile para encontrar esposa, estáis los cuatro invitados por supuesto

-Lo comprendo Aslan no estamos atados por nada es normal-dije intentando controlarme

-Susan buen viaje de vuelta a tu reino…-cruce la puerta pero todavía pude oírle murmurar-y al amor verdadero

LCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCN

Cruce la puerta y me encontré de frente a las grandes puertas de Cair Paravel "_Caspian…baile de compromiso… Caspian… baile…compromiso…Caspian…"_

-Su-Lucy, Peter y Edmund me abrazaron

- pensábamos que no te iba a dejar volver

- yo también pero solo quería decirme una cosa

-¿Y que es?-dijo Edmund

-Es un baile que ha organizado Caspian-dije quitando la parte del compromiso porque mi corazón no me dejaba pronunciarlo

-¿y para que ha organizado Caspian un baile?-_"¿tanto te importa? por que le da la gana Peter, necesita algún motivo, es el Sumo Monarca puede hacer lo que quiera cuando se le antoje"_

-Porque Caspian esta…-no podía decirlo- el esta…-no me sale la palabra no puedo- Caspian esta buscando esposa

Lo he dicho y de un tiron. ¡Ah! Como duele el corazón ayyy duele mucho no puedo aguantarlo

-Si me disculpáis ya esta anocheciendo y me apetece descansar-dije intentando disimular mi cara de sufrimiento

-Claro debes estar cansada ¡Mariam!-grito mi hermano- muéstrale a la reina Susan sus aposentos

Sin despedirme ni nada parecido comencé a seguir a Mariam por todo cair Paravel hasta que llegamos frente a dos enormes puertas blancas

-Aquí es majestad-dijo Mariam abriendo las puertas

-muchas gracias, puede retirarse

Mi aposento no era muy "normal" ya que era tremendamente grande y muy lujoso, nada más acostarme me dormí con la cara empapada en lágrimas. Y dedique mi ultimo pensamiento, como no, a aquellos ojos que tanto me están haciendo sufrir

LCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCN

-Buenos días – dijimos los cuatro entrando en el gran comedor para desayunar las delicias Narnias

-Majestades –dijo un sirviente- la noticia de vuestro regreso vuela como el viento y ahora mismo toda Narnia sabe de vuestra vuelta

-Me lo esperaba-dije sin darle importancia y empezando a desayunar

-Así que la noticia también ha llegado al otro rey de Narnia, Caspian X –_"¿Qué?"_Me quede en shock, era obvio que se iba a dar cuenta pero…tan deprisa no, me hubiera gustado verle la cara cuando nos presentáramos en el baile. Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento

- ha venido un grifo en su nombre para daros un mensaje

-Hágalo pasar-dijo Peter

Acto seguido el sirviente abrió la ventana y silbo con todas sus fuerzas, al segundo un ave majestuosa entro por la ventana

-Buenos días majestades el rey Caspian X señor de beruna y gobernador de las islas solitarias os manda saludos y os pide que os reunáis con el mañana para recibiros y asistáis a su baile para poder daros la bienvenida a Narnia con un festejo

"_si claro, y ya de paso nos presenta a su prometida por la mañana, porque de seguro que ya la tiene y lo del baile es para los tontos"_

-Será un placer volver a ver a Caspian hágale saber que aceptamos sus saludos y que iremos con gusto-dijo Edmund

-Susan ¿me llevas a dar una vuelta por Narnia?

-si, claro Lucy encantada- gracias así estaré ocupada y no pensare en él.

LCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCN

Salimos del castillo montadas a caballo las dos en uno, muy bonito marrón con las crines negras muy elegante perfecto

-Susan ¿crees que Caspian habrá gobernado bien estos últimos años?

-Lucy lo dices como si fuera mucho tiempo solo son dos años y respondiendo a tu pregunta si, si lo creo

-todavía te… ¿verdad?-dijo poniendo cara de afirmación mas que de pregunta

Suspire a esta niña no se le escapa ni una

-hay Lucy no se te escapa nada… todavía -no me gustaba admitirlo así que con ese todavía para Lucy era una respuesta tan clara como el agua Narniana

-yo se que a el también –me confeso Lucy sonriendo

En el fondo aquella enana de 14 años mimada demasiado por su hermano mayor era una buena hermana y yo que mala persona era yo, lo único que hacia era estudiar y observar mi belleza, que mala soy comparada con Lucy…

-no se Lucy no se que decirte lo nuestro esta tan lejos

-¡pero su! Eso es imposible habla con el ya veras

-Lucy ya hemos llegado a la cabaña de los enanos ¿quieres visitarles?- dije esto para cerrar la conversación

-claro, si quieres vete a dar una vuelta

-si, eso hare

Mientras caminaba encontré un lago precioso y me senté a la sombra del árbol, alguien estaba de caza porque se podían oír las flechas y los gritos. Entre tanto ruido pude oír su voz así que preferí cerrar los ojos para si estaba no verle

LCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCN

Nos reunimos todos en el gran salón y uno a uno contamos lo que habíamos visto ese día, el primer día de nuestro segundo reinado. Poco a poco cayó la noche y nos fuimos todos a acostar pero antes planificamos la visita al castillo de beruna:

-Nos despertaremos, nos arreglaremos y partiremos inmediata mente ¿entendido?

-Si Peter-contestamos los tres, Peter sigue siendo el jefe de los cuatro

"_¿que me pondré para el baile?"_ ese fue una de las miles preguntas que me hicieron caer en el sueño esa noche sin pensar en ese rey de mis sueños


	3. Sueño

**Las crónicas de Narnia no son mías sino de C..**

**Gracias sus reviews! Pero son pocos...TT-TT **

Capitulo 2: Sueño.

_Una figura oscura se abalanzo sobre mi "grita cuanto quieras" me dijo "nadie te puede oír"_

_Grite con todas mis fuerzas pero nadie me escuchaba, justo cuando aquel hombre me iba a besar a la fuerza apareció un hombre de su misma edad, le dio un puñetazo que hizo que se cayera al suelo. El primero se giro y pude contemplar su rostro, aunque muy borroso. Reaccione girando la cabeza para observar al joven que me había salvado y pude observar el rostro que había conseguido marcarse a fuego en mi corazón este desenfundo su espada "márchate si no quieres que te mate".Se giro y yo le mire, el tiempo se paro, abrió la boca para decir algo pero…_

Me desperté sobresaltada, tenia la respiración muy alterada así que trate de tranquilizarme, respire hondo un par de veces y mi estado volvió a la normalidad. Que sueño mas raro había tenido, ay… (Suspire) y yo pensando que era diferente a las chicas de mi edad, pero no era así este sueño lo demostraba. Las chicas sueñan con que un hombre las ataca y el chico que las gusta aparece y las salva. Y yo "inocentemente" lo había soñado. Levantándome con cuidado me asomo al balcón y contemplé que estaba amaneciendo así que decidí asearme y vestirme ya que sino mi hermano Peter se enfadaría.

Mientras me daba un laaaaaargo baño de espuma comencé a pensar que me pondría. Supuse que Aslan se habría encargado de que no nos faltase de nada y yo entonces tendría los armarios llenos de joyas, zapatos y ropa. Abrí mi armario y una locura se me paso por la cabeza, me reí ante aquello, que mala era me aprovecharía del factor sorpresa para "sorprender" a Caspian y a su prometida.

LCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCN

Al final me decidí por un vestido azul que resaltaba el color de mis ojos sobre mi pelo negro, las mangas iban pegadas a mi brazo hasta el codo y luego se abrían y caían hasta el suelo, con el vestido pasaba lo mismo, de la cadera para abajo iba suelto. Tenía bordados de flores y un poco de blanco en algunos detalles.

-¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan pronto su?-me pregunto Peter entrando en el comedor vestido con uno de sus mejores trajes reservados para reuniones ante Caspian y sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-No tenia sueño…-dije despreocupada

-ya…-murmuro-¿Por qué será?-pregunto pícaro y a la vez furioso, e hizo que cayera en la cuenta

-No es por eso Peter, tuve un sueño muy raro-murmure mirando al plato

-¿así? ¿Cómo era?

No pensaba responderle, porque ¿Cómo contar a tu hermano que soñaste con el hombre que mas amas, el hombre que mas odia el? Se moriría, pero, por otro lado, sino le decía algo se creería que era por el y bueno… después de todo el quinto rey de Narnia tiene un poco que ver en todo este asunto

-Buenos días- saludaron Lucy y Edmund entrando al comedor, también con unos elegantes y preciosos ropajes

-Buenos días- respondimos Peter y yo al unísono, ¡salvada! Cuanto quiero a mis hermanos, siempre aparecen en el mejor momento, para salvarme de Peter y sus "celos de hermano"

-Peter-dijo Lucy sonriente-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a Beruna? Tengo ganas de ver a Caspian, Cornelius y…

-Cof...Cof

-Su, ¿estas bien?-pregunto mi hermano olvidando la pregunta de Lucy

-Si, solo me he atragantado

-No deberías comer tan deprisa

-Hablando de ir a Beruna-dijo Edmund sacando de nuevo el tema, algo que a Lucy gusto- yo quiero ir delante de vosotros dos antes de que Caspian os vea…

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Lucy, aunque como todos, sabia la respuesta

-Nada, solo quiero ver la cara de Caspian cuando vea…

-Creo que va siendo hora de que Susan y Lucy se arreglen para que podamos partir y llegar antes de las doce-grito Peter interrumpiendo a Edmund-no me gustaría quedarme a comer allí-lo ultimo la dijo murmurando pero todos le pudimos oír y los tres ahogamos una risa al recordar la "gran amistad" que tenia Peter con Caspian-y quiero recuperar mi espada

-Seguro que le han hecho una en su honor Peter, pronto la tendrás-dije sonriendo y yendo con Lucy a peinarnos un poco mas.

LCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCN

Salimos de Cair Paravel, cada uno montado en su hermoso caballo narniano, se tardaba una hora en llegar desde nuestro castillo al suyo a pie, así que con los caballos llegaríamos apenas pasada una media hora desde la salida.

Mis hermanos iban delante hablando de que decirle a Caspian sobre nuestra llegada, si contarle todo o solo la mitad, al recordar el viaje me acorde de:

-¡Profesor Kirke!-grite para sorpresa de mis hermanos, Lucy que iba a mi lado dijo:

-es verdad, seguro que esta con Caspian, que ganas tengo de verle de nuevo-hizo que su caballo redujera el paso para ponerse a mi ritmo-su ¿crees que Caspian habrá cambiado mucho?

Eso me hizo recordar su rostro, me lleve una mano a mis labios, acto seguido la quite, demasiado tarde, Lucy me había visto y había saltado con una risita

-no lo se-conteste de mala gana para que Peter y Edmund no preguntaran a Lucy el motivo de su risa-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Además solo han pasado dos años, no creo que haya cambiado mucho

La conversación tomo el rumbo hacia Aslan, Cornelius, los habitantes de Narnia, los telmarinos…hasta que una voz nos hizo darnos cuenta de que estábamos entrando en el castillo de Caspian X.

LCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCNLCN

-Sed bienvenidos, majestades-nos dijo Cornelius, tenia el mismo aspecto que siempre, iba vestido con una capa azul, que me impedía ver su traje- acompañadme si sois tan amables majestades a la sala donde se encuentra nuestro rey Caspian el décimo

Por el camino nos contó que no había cambiado casi nada, reparó los daños de toda Narnia pero nada importante, respecto a Cornelius descubrimos que seguía estudiando la historia de Narnia, mis hermanos iban detrás sin callarse ni un segundo, no hacían mas que preguntar a Cornelius que, él pobre, respondía cansado de andar. Los semi-humanos semi-enanos, tienen las piernas cortas y si a eso le añadimos que el profesor no hace mucho ejercicio que digamos... os imaginaréis.

-Aquí es-dijo parándose

Al abrir las dos puertas pude ver su rostro, no había cambiado casi nada.

Todo desapareció, era como si solo estuviésemos los dos en la sala.

Fui entrando, disimulando mis tropezones ya que no podía quitar mis ojos de él. Bajó las pequeñas escaleras que había para subir al trono y les dio la mano a mis dos hermanos, hizo una reverencia a Lucy.

Cuando llegó a mi ninguno de los dos supo reaccionar.

**Lo se, es muy corto para haber tardado tanto y no tengo excusa. Bueno la verdad sí, aunque no se si cuenta, yo lo digo: Pau (una amiga) no me ha dejado ni respirar, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer con nuestra historia, mi pagina web esta muy descuidada y quiero actualizar más a menudo, quiero jugar a los Sims 3, tengo que ayudar a Mel con su cuento. Y la inspiración se ha ido, no se como continuar esta historia, hasta hace unos días que mi mente se puso a pensar y ¡tachan! Ya tengo final, asi que la historia durará pocos capis más. Así tengo mas tiempo a mi otro fic y a la próxima pagina web que voy a hacer con dos amigas, os quería decir que yo tenía preparada para esta historia muchos capítulos, pero la verdad es que no quiero alargarlo mucho así que se va a acabar en 3 o 4 capítulos como mucho.**

**Siento las faltas! (si hay) pero quiero publicarlo lo mas pronto posible y la persona que me lo corrige esta desaparecida unos días. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Susan-bella**


	4. Reunión y encuentro

**Las crónicas de Narnia no son mías sino de C..**

**Bien, debido a que este fic me esta llevando más de lo que esperaba, he decidido acortarlo, así que le quedan tres capítulos, dependiendo si quieren o no epilogo.**

Capitulo 3: Reunión y encuentro.

Ninguno de los dos habló, hicimos cada uno la reverencia y se creó un terrible e incómodo silencio. Lucy miró a todos los lados de la hermosa estancia; grande, amplia y decorada con muy buen gusto. Había varios tronos a cada lado de la sala, pero el más grande y bonito se encontraba al final de la sala y se llegaba a él subiendo las escaleras que había bajado torpemente Caspian.

–N-no sabía que habíais venido los c-cuatro –habló atropelladamente.

Lucy sonrió y puso cara divertida, Edmund hizo lo mismo, Peter frunció el ceño notoriamente.

–No pasa nada –contestó mi hermano menor restándole importancia.

–Aslan dijo que no íbamos a volver, es normal que te sorprendiese y... rehagas tú vida –lo último lo dije para que estuviese totalmente seguro de que me había enterado de su fiesta.

No puso cara de sorpresa sino de tristeza, abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de las enormes puertas al abrirse.

–Sabía que Aslan no os dejaría solos.

– ¡Profesor Kirke! –gritó ruidosamente Lucy, que se abalanzó sobre él.

Nosotros, sus hermanos, solo nos giramos y le sonreímos.

Suavizado el ambiente gracias al profesor Kirke, los tres reyes se pusieron a hablar de asuntos sobre Narnia.

Para desgracia de Peter, la reunión se alargo más de lo esperado. Nos tuvimos que quedar a comer con Caspian. Cuando Edmund se arrimó a Lucy le pude oír murmurar divertido:

– ¿Viste la cara que puso cuando la vio?

Ahogó una risa para no sospechar, yo me hice la sorda y disimule no escuchar nada.

–Pobrecillo, debe ser horrible.

Lucy como siempre le defendía. ¿No sabía que el que se casaba era él no yo?

Suspiré malhumorada y me dispuse a ir al comedor principal.

Por el camino iba mirando a todos los lados para no encontrármele, no me apetecía hablar con él a solas. Mis deseos no fueron escuchados ya que al salir al patio, totalmente perdida debido a la reconstrucción del castillo, me encontré con Caspian. Le sonreí por educación y me dispuse a seguir buscando. Me detuve en seco cuando gritó mi nombre y se acercó hacia mí.

–Tenemos que hablar, –me dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y dándome la vuelta.

– ¿De qué? –obviamente lo sabía, pero quería que lo dijera él.

–De nosotros.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

–Se perfectamente que te vas a casar con la chica más guapa que vaya al baile –dije intentando parecer que me daba igual, cuando era lo que mas me importaba en estos instantes.

–Depende

– ¿De qué?- volví a preguntar

–Si vas tú al baile sí, si no vas... es difícil encontrar una chica que se te parezca.

El viento me desordenó el pelo, pero no tenía frío. Antes de que lo hiciera yo, él me colocó los cabellos. Dejando sus manos en mis mejillas. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y poco a poco dejamos salir a flote nuestro "pequeño romance". Ese beso fue el mejor de mi vida, llevé mis manos hasta su pelo y lo revolví un poco, él bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura, para profundizar el beso.

La cordura vino a mí cuando nos separamos por falta de oxígeno. Le miré y mientras maldecía por dentro esos profundos ojos que me hipnotizaron.

– ¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó un sirviente haciendo una reverencia

–No –contestó secamente Caspian

–La comida esta servida –anunció – seguidme por favor

Hizo una reverencia y se retiró, yo le seguí para no perderme, seguida de Caspian

_Continuará..._

**Espero que os haya gustado, se que es súper corto, pero la parte final es preciosa.**

**Actualizaré mas a menudo, aprovechando la parada de mi otra historia.**

_**Susan-bella**_


	5. ¿bailamos?

**Las crónicas de Narnia no son mías sino de C..**

**Vale, como la inspiración no esta de mi parte, he decidido juntar todos los trozos de los capítulos finales y convertirles en uno solo: este. Espero que os guste.**

Capitulo 4: ¿bailamos?

Al final, estuvimos todo el día en el castillo de Berna. A Lucy y a mi nos dejaron los mejores vestidos que encontraron. Mi pequeña hermana eligió uno lila con detalles plateados, yo me decante por uno morado con finos y elegantes detalles dorados. Lucy decidió ondularse suavemente el pelo, yo me le rice un poquito.

El baile estaba por empezar, pero solo quería que acabase cuanto antes, adiaba saber que esa noche mi vida iba a cambiar. El amor de mi vida se iba a casar con otra chica. ¿Tú podrías soportarlo?

Salí al balcón mas cercano que encontré, necesitaba contemplar paisajes y vistas Narnia Nash, consiguiendo axial olvidarme de todo lo demás. Para mi desgraciada suerte se me ocurrió mirar hacia la entrada del bosque, donde casualmente se encontraban Peter y Caspian. Este ultimo le estaba dando una espada, bien, mi hermano estaría feliz, su hermosa espada volvía a ser suya.

—Susan, Lucy, el baile va a comenzar, Serra mejor que bajemos —mi hermano Edmund había entrado sin previo aviso al dormitorio de invitados sobresaltándonos a mi y a Lu

—Tienes razón

Y bajamos.

Todo Narnia y Calormen estaba allí reunida, cientos de princesas esperando a mi... amigo. Intenté no llamar mucho la atención de ningún presente, por que no estaba de muy buen humor como para sonreír y fingir que estaba encantada... cuando no lo era. Que sabía fingir, sí, pero esto era demasiado.

Mis hermanos charlaban animadamente con cualquiera que se les acercase. Se lo estaban pasando genial, ni siquiera se habían molestado en hablar conmigo. No me molestó, no les culpo. No tienen por que estar pendientes de mí estado emocional. Segundos antes de iniciar el baile, Caspian se colocó delante de todos y llamó su atención.

— Siento interrumpir, pero debo deciros con quién deseo pasar el resto de mi vida

Las "encantadoras" princesitas casi se matan entre ella por ponerse cerca de donde mi... amigo se encontraba.

— La conocí hará unos años —comenzó— y me enamoré como un niño, luego se fue y me pidieron que me comprometiera. Organicé este baile con la idea de casarme con cualquier mujer que tuviera una pizca de su belleza. No digo que las que están aquí presentes no resalten como estrellas en el cielo. Lo que os digo es que ella es el Sol. Susan por favor ¿aceptarías mi petición de pasar mi vida a tu lado?

El tiempo se congeló y no supe como pero caminaba hacia Caspian ante miradas de todo tipo.

— ¿Bailas? — me preguntó

Le cogí la mano en señal de que aceptaba. Y sonreí.

Bailamos durante toda la noche. Juntos... para siempre.

**¿Qué os pareció? cortó, lo sé.**

**Pero es que en dos días pongo el epílogo y completo este fic. **

Lariita


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo

Vivieron felices y juntos por siempre

Hoy, hace un año de esa noche.

Caspian y yo nos hemos casado y vivimos en su castillo. Tenemos un heredero de apenas dos meses.

Mis hermanos se casaron con princesas que asistieron al baile de Caspian.

Lucy todavía sueña con su príncipe azul.

Nuestro pequeño se llama Edward, como se llamaba un buen amigo mío al que no pude corresponder sus sentimientos.

Y yo, ahora sé que el primer amor no siempre acaba en fracaso y que ya no hace falta que siga pensando como una reina, si no como una madre y esposa.

He aprendido a ser feliz, sin ver el lado malo de las cosas y agradezco a Aslan profundamente la ayuda que me brindó.

Pero ahora, ya no puedo escribir en este viejo libro. Por que este libro me servía para compartir con alguien todos mis pensamientos, pero ahora, para eso tengo a mi esposo.

Así que con esto te digo adiós mi viejo confidente.

_Cerró el libro y lo arrojó a las llamas de la hoguera, por que, como bien había dicho ella, ya no necesitaba desahogarse en un viejo libro. Ahora era feliz y nada mas importaba._

**Ultimo cap. Se acabó.**

**Primer fic que empiezo y termino. Pronto volveré con un pequeño fic de Suspian por supuesto.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que me habéis dejado un review y que os habéis molestado en leer esta pequeña historia.**

**Gracias!**

_**Lariita**_


End file.
